A Different Kind of Love
by StormyNight55
Summary: Lionblaze is one of the cats chosen to unblock the stream, and this involves leaving for an unknown amount of time. While the Clan is proud to have him representing them, one cat has done nothing but worry; and it's up to Lionblaze to reassure him.


Wow, this didn't take long or anything. Sorry,** Tuume,** for the wait! But here you have it, the one-shot for 'To Be A Warrior's 100th reviewer!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors or it's characters. **

_

* * *

_

_Jayfeather woke slowly, a sense of excitement buzzing from the cats outside his den nudging him out of his slumber first. He yawned and flexed his forepaws before getting to his feet, loud conversations reaching his ears, anticipation apparent in every cat's voice. He resisted the urge to scowl. Didn't they realize the cats chosen to go on this journey might never return?_

_When he heard Firestar calling from the Highledge, he stumbled out of his den and shook off the rest of his drowsiness. He breathed in, scenting Lionblaze and Dovepaw and hurrying over to where they sat._

"_Cats of ThunderClan," the leader began, "at the Gathering last night, all four Clans decided to send two cats to explore the stream and find out if it really is blocked. I've decided that Lionblaze and Dovepaw will go to represent ThunderClan."_

_The Clan erupted into murmurs and questions, most pertaining to why Dovepaw would be going over the many warriors of the Clan. No cat seemed concerned with Lionblaze's leaving. Jayfeather wasn't bothered with Dovepaw; he knew why she had been chosen. He let out a quiet sigh, the only protest to his sibling's upcoming departure that he could manage, and Lionblaze touched his tail to the tip of Jayfeather's in a discreet motion of understanding reassurance. _

_---_

"Jayfeather."

A gentle voice roused Jayfeather from his sleep, though for a moment he merely lay there in drowsy disorientation. Then, Lionblaze's familiar scent filled his nostrils, and he exhaled.

"Lionblaze," he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What are you doing up?"

"It's time for Dovepaw and I to leave," he meowed. "She's off saying goodbye to Ivypaw."

"Oh," he managed, having momentarily forgotten about Lionblaze's leaving. He had thought long and hard about it all day, even when distracted it loomed in the back of his mind like a cloud. In rest, however, he had finally managed to escape the thought, and now his worries came crashing down upon him again. Such concern must have appeared evident on his face, for there was a moment of silence before the other tom pressed forward, burying his muzzle in Jayfeather's fur.

"I'll be fine," he murmured. "I promise."

"I never said I was worried."

"Of course," Lionblaze let out a quiet chuckle while his scent seemed to waft throughout the den. Jayfeather breathed in deeply, savoring the forest-like, comforting smell for as long as he could. When he exhaled, he returned the gesture and pressed his nose into the other tom's fur.

"You know I'll be back, right?" Lionblaze asked finally. When Jayfeather didn't respond, he pulled back and swept his tongue over his ear. "Right?"

"You'd better plan on it," Jayfeather settled, pulling back as well. "Well, then get going -"

He stopped as Lionblaze took a step closer, slowly and deliberately swiping his tongue along Jayfeather's neck. He froze, taking a moment to relax into the touch, sighing as Lionblaze wrapped his tail around the two of them, easing forward as their forms molded together, fitting perfectly.

"You had better come back," he repeated, his voice losing it's normal, bitter edge.

"I will," he pressed his nose to Jayfeather's, swiping his tongue quickly across the other's muzzle. "I could never leave you behind for long."

Lionblaze pulled him in closer, resuming his licks along Jayfeather's neck more forcefully. He could feel the other tom's breath ghosting through his fur, the tip of his tail curling around his own. Then, Jayfeather felt him begin to pull away.

"Don't go," he murmured, unable to bite his tongue. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he meant them no less.

"I have to," Lionblaze sighed, touching his nose to Jayfeather's. "I won't be gone long."

"You assume," he pointed out quietly, but the other tom was already getting to his paws, turning away.

"Bye, Jayfeather," he meowed. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he murmured back. He listened as Lionblaze's pawsteps faded away into nothing, and sat there in the night until all traces of the other tom's scent had vanished.

* * *

It's unbearably short to me, and for that I apologize. But really, I couldn't sit around and wait for another chunk of inspiration to hit me any longer. It's short, but complete. Nothing else was going to come to me on this one.


End file.
